Distractions
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Idea based off spoilers for episode 10x16... Definitely NOT for kiddies lol! Possible second chapter in the works. Reviews make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

A little thing that came to me after hearing spoilers about episode 10x16. Credit to my Twin StarbucksTink for the title :D Be warned... it's seriously M rated hehe.

* * *

"This is such bull!" Detective Tony Vartann yanked off his head phones and tossed them onto the table in front of him. He'd been watching and listening to these so-called 'drug dealers' for the past ten hours and they'd given him zip. Scrubbing a hand over his face he loosened and removed his tie, then unfastened the top few buttons of his shirt. He rose to his feet and began pacing, an attempt to burn off some of the frustrated energy that had accumulated during his time in this room.

"I don't believe this," he muttered to himself. "The evidence is shaky at best, yet they dump me in this God damn room for hours on end! What a crock! I'm an experienced, decorated detective! I should be out there working the case, not stuck in here on some stupid detail even a rookie could handle!"

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness." He jumped slightly and whirled round, coming face to face with Grave shift Supervisor Catherine Willows, looking highly amused.

"How did you get lumbered with me on this thing anyway?" he asked as she crossed the room, dropping her kit on the floor and shrugging out of her black blazer, leaving her in a simple black tank top and tight black pants.

"Brass wanted a CSI on scene in case any evidence needs collecting should these idiots make a sale." She stepped closer to him, lowering her voice slightly. "And for the record, I happen to like being 'lumbered' with you," she finished before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. After a moment she broke it and moved to step away, but he grabbed her waist, pulling her back and crushing his lips to hers.

She moaned quietly, opening her mouth to his eagerly awaiting tongue, her hands moving to grip his shoulders. One of Vartann's hands stayed in the middle of her back while the other ventured lower, resting on her tush and forcing her even closer.

Suddenly a loud crash from the next room caused them to jump apart. Glancing at the monitor Vartann saw the two suspects in an altercation with what was probably two potential clients. Pulling his gun from its holster he moved quickly to the door.

"We'll finish that later. Wait here," he told Catherine, then disappeared into the hallway. Catherine rolled her eyes and retrieved her own gun from her field kit.

"Like hell," she muttered and followed him out.

* * *

Later that night Catherine was at home on the sofa watching TV. After Catherine and Vartann had entered the room the suspects had quickly surrendered, especially when they saw the three large officers who came in behind Catherine. The rest of the afternoon had been spent collecting evidence and writing her report. Now however, she was going to enjoy her night off by watching a trashy movie with a glass of wine then heading to bed to catch up on some sleep.

She'd just taken a sip of her wine when there was a knock at the door.

Setting her glass on the coffee table she crossed to the door and pulled it open, smiling as her eyes met Tony's.

"Hey. I thought you were working tonight?"

"Brass took pity on me after the 'rookie detail' and put me on call. Seems like it's gonna be a slow night though."

She raised an eyebrow. "You do realise you've just jinxed yourself don't you?" Vartann chuckled as he followed her inside, swinging the door shut behind him. His eyes settled on her tush as it swayed ahead of him, the motion of her hips accentuating the way the material of her yoga pants clung to her curves. He was so engrossed in her movements that he failed to notice when she came to a halt in front of him.

He was unable to stop himself from crashing into her back, the momentum sending them both hurtling onto the couch. He managed to wrap his arms around her waist, turning them so he impacted the couch first, his body cushioning her fall.

"Catherine? You ok?" His brow furrowed with concern as he felt her body shaking. "Oh god are you hurt? Cath look at me please."

A bubble of laughter escaped from her as she raised her head from his chest.

"What the hell was that?! One moment I'm asking you if you want some wine, and the next we're flying through the air!" She chuckled, placing her hands on his chest and raising herself up to look at him. He flushed and avoided her gaze.

"I was a little… distracted."

"Well that much was obvious!" Catherine laughed again. "So what has you so distracted Detective?" One of his hands slid down her back, coming to rest on the source of his preoccupation.

"You," he replied softly, his other hand cupping her head and bringing her down to meet his lips. She responded immediately, opening her mouth to his eager tongue and moaning as they met and danced. Her fingers tightened around the material of his t-shirt and she ground her hips against him, causing him to groan while he threaded his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair.

They parted when the need for air became too great, Catherine immediately moving her hands to slip underneath his t-shirt, pushing it up and forcing him to relinquish his hold on her while she sat up and ripped it over his head.

Her fingers roamed over his muscles, absorbing their texture as his hands moved to her waist, removing her tank top in one swift motion and tossing it over the back of the couch. He quickly sat up, his hands skimming over her curves as his mouth met hers for another searing kiss.

"Tony," she gasped as his lips attacked her neck, trailing licks and nibbles along the length of it and down her shoulder, pushing the strap of her black lace bra out of the way and scraping his teeth over her tender flesh. His fingers made quick work of the clasp, freeing her breasts and leaving them at the mercy of his eagerly awaiting hands and mouth. His lips closed around her nipple, the other receiving the attention of his skilled fingers as Catherine ground down against the prominent bulge in his pants, causing them both to moan loudly.

She continued to rock against him until he used his free hand to squeeze her ass and still her movement.

"Keep that up and we'll be over before we start," he mumbled against her breast. She complied, choosing instead to undo his belt and the zip of his jeans, popping the button and pulling them down just enough to relieve the pressure on his straining erection. He growled low in his throat, using his body weight to flip them so she was pinned on her back beneath him. He licked a path from her breasts down her stomach to the waistband of her pants, pulling them down her long, toned legs in one movement and leaving her sprawled beneath him in just a skimpy black lace thong.

"I think you need to lose a layer as well," she purred and he stood briefly to remove his jeans and shoes before covering her body once more with his and kissing her deeply. One hand reached between her legs, resting over her warm centre. She groaned into their kiss, lifting her hips and pressing against him. He took the hint and moved his hand underneath the fabric of her panties, plunging two fingers deep into her dripping core. She cried out and arched her back as he pumped his fingers in and out, his thumb circling lightly over her clit while he moved his mouth to nip and suck at her collar bone.

"God Tony I'm close," she breathed and he sped up the movement of his thumb, pressing down harder each time. Within minutes she screamed his name as she climaxed, her juices coating his fingers. When she had calmed, he removed his fingers from her body and pulled back. She raised her shaking legs into the air to allow him to peel her underwear from her. Catherine was about to bring them back down but he stopped her, instead bending and nipping gently at the crease where her right thigh met her butt, repeating the motion on the other leg.

"Oh God!" She moaned. Vartann let her legs fall back onto the couch while he stripped out of his boxers, depositing them on the floor by the coffee table and crawled back between her legs. He positioned himself and with one thrust was buried deep inside her warm wet core. He could feel her inner muscles dancing around his cock as he pulled back then slammed home again. Gradually he built up a tantalising rhythm which she began to match, bringing her hips up to meet him.

He brought his hands underneath her to cup her ass, squeezing it and titling her pelvis. Both groaned loudly at the change in angle and depth as Tony began thrusting faster and harder into her body. She gasped, his strokes now brushing her g-spot each time, then a wicked smile flitted across her face. She removed one leg from around his waist and under his arm, gripping her ankle and bringing it up so her foot rested next to her head.

"Oh God Cath!" His voice came out in a strangled moan as he sank even deeper into her, picking up the pace of his hips until he was almost pounding her.

Tony could feel his release nearing so he brought one hand round to her front, brushing his fingers over her clit, then applying more pressure. A few thrusts later and he slammed into her one final time before he emptied his seed into her, pleased to hear her scream his name again and feel her juices spill over his deflating member.

Once their breathing had slowed he pulled out of her, hissing at the loss of her heat. Catherine released her ankle and lowered her leg, flexing it a few times then dropping it to rest on the couch.

"Jesus Cath," he moaned, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them so she rested against his chest. "That was amazing! Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

She chuckled softly as she reached up and grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa, using it to cover their cooling bodies.

"All those years of dancing and yoga paid off I guess," she replied, snuggling against his chest and stifling a yawn. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Tomorrow. I'm going to need a little recovery time after that," he mumbled into her hair, pressing a tender kiss to her head as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I have an idea brewing for a second chapter. Let me know what yall think. Reviews are my candy remember :D  
Lily  
-x-


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys. I know it's taken me a while, but here's a little more for this story. Credit has to go to my Twin StarbucksTink for helping me out with it. I'll hopefully post another M rated chapter when I get inspiration; this one's kinda of a fluffy filler. Enjoy :D

* * *

The next morning sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains, causing Tony to stir and wake from his sound sleep. He frowned slightly upon discovering he was alone, until he heard movement in the kitchen. He rose from the couch, retrieving his boxers from the pile of clothes under the coffee table and slipping them on before heading into the other room.

He leaned against the counter and watched Catherine as she moved around preparing coffee, oblivious to his scrutiny. She was clad only in his t-shirt, which stopped mid-thigh on her and left the vast majority of her gorgeous legs on display for him. She filled the coffee pot and pressed the button, resting her hands on the counter as she waited for it to brew.

Silently he crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward his body. Catherine jumped slightly, but relaxed when she heard Tony's voice, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck, making her shiver.

"Morning."

"Morning," she replied, leaning back against him and tilting her head slightly, allowing him access to press a gentle kiss just below her jaw bone. "You're cell was flashing when I got up; you missed a couple calls from Jim."

"Whoops," he mumbled against her skin before turning her round to face him, capturing her lips in a tender kiss which she immediately reciprocated.

After a moment she pulled away.

"What if it was important?"

Tony merely shrugged. "He would've called more than twice."

Catherine giggled softly, running her hands over his bare chest and linking them behind his neck.

He stared at her for a moment, a smile spreading across his face.

"You know, I have the day off…"

"My day off was yesterday, I have to work tonight."

"I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind covering," he mumbled, bending to kiss and nibble at her neck. Catherine closed her eyes and moaned softly before shifting away slightly and grabbing the cordless phone from the wall. Punching in a number she put it to her ear, coughing slightly. He stared at her, but she just winked at him.

"Hi Nick? It's Cath." Tony had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. When she spoke her voice was raspy and low, with inflections on some words that made it sound like her nose was blocked. He could hear Nick's voice on the other end of the line.

"_God Cath you ok? You sound awful!"_

"Honestly, I feel like hell. I was fine last night but I just woke up like this."_"Stay home tonight, I've got shift covered. We don't want you infecting the lab."_

She chuckled lightly but managed to turn it into a cough. "Thanks Nick. I think it's just a 24 hour thing. I should be fine tomorrow."

"_No problem. You just go back to bed and rest."_

They said their goodbyes and Catherine hung up, replacing the receiver in the cradle.

Tony couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"What?" Catherine asked, pinning him with her clear blue eyes.

"You know, if you ever get tired of being a CSI you'd make a great actress. That performance was Oscar-worthy!"

She grinned at him, then raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

"So," she began when they broke apart. "What are you going to do with me, now you have me all to yourself for the day?" Tony appeared to consider his options for a moment, then swooped down and gathered her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and eliciting a loud squeal from his lover.

"Well, you heard Nick," he replied, making his way out of the kitchen and through the living room towards the bedroom. "Plenty of bed rest."

"What about the coffee?" Catherine asked between giggles.

"It'll keep." As he entered the bedroom he slid one of his hands up her leg and under the hem of the t-shirt, squeezing her ass lightly and causing her to gasp. "Cause I don't plan on letting you leave this room anytime soon," he finished, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
